1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to side key assemblies, and particularly to side key assemblies used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, mobile phones include side keys for convenient one finger operation. However, typical side key assemblies are too thick and make the design and development of smaller and lighter electronic devices for portable use difficult.